RvB: Elimination
by Dragockon
Summary: Another older story from a few years ago featuring my OC's Agent West Virginia, and some friend's OC Agent North Carolina and Missouri. Action packed adventure and drama! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"No, No, No, No, No!" West declared the instant Agent North Carolina suggested it.

"C'mon West it's not that hard…" He stopped short from adding 'I mean most normal people do it' and closed his mouth when he saw West's expression.

"NO! I'm NOT doing it, and I don't care what our orders are!" West said stubbornly crossing her arms. As she looked at the purple and red coloured Freelancer in the doorway, Agent North Carolina, and his brother Missouri who was currently cleaning his weapons next to West. North Carolina shifted uncomfortably as he held a black dress as far from himself as he could get his arms to reach. "Look West at least take it, it's rather awkward standing here holding it out to you." He said awkwardly. West sighed and took it from him, "Why can't we wear our armor there? I hate the director…" She muttered the last part, starring at the dress. "How in the world did he even find a dress that fits me anyways? Ugh." North Carolina, or Aro as he went by smiled at her slightly. Feeling better now that he wasn't holding it, "Well it could be worse, after all you could be wearing a skirt to the party. Now if you don't mind I have to go and get dressed. See you two at the hanger alright? Brief you on the mission there." He turned and left the room. Leaving West, a black dress, and Missouri alone.

"I hate your brother sometimes you know that?" West say frowning.

"Oh he'll grow on you don't worry." Missouri reassured her standing up himself with a smirk. "I have to go get dressed too. See you soon West." With that he left the room. West sighed, got up and went to go get dressed….

About 20 minutes later Aro was standing with his Brother Agent Missouri by the entrance to the Pelican they'd be taking.

"How long do you suppose it takes someone to put a dress on?" Aro asked suddenly as the silence went on. Missouri raised an eyebrow giving him a look "What?" He asked in slight disbelief, then shook his head chuckling. "How should I know? And why are you asking something like that?" Aro answered by saying "Well I asked because its been about 20 minutes and I was wondering if maybe we lost West. You don't think she actually ran off do you?" He asked tilting his head and glancing up at Missouri. Missouri paused and open his mouth to answer right as the Hanger bay doors opened…

West was standing in the entrance in the black dress Aro had given her earlier, her arms folded clearly pissed off. Her dark brown hair pulled back by a pin, wearing simple fancy boots as she stood there frowning.

No one said anything.

"Well? Are you going to sit there and stare or are we going? Before I rip someone's F***en head off!"

Aro slowly smiled at her, "West relax, you look amazing." He said trying to sooth her temper down, as West walked over. Missouri nodded "I agree." West just grunted "I feel like I'm walking around without pants, let's just go." She said walking past the two brothers. Missouri shook his head slightly as she walked past with a sigh, but a smile was on his face as he followed her inside the plan. West turned to look at them- Aro was wearing a grey suit with a purple tie, his hair had been brushed back neatly, Missouri had a fancy black military uniform on, with gold edges. His robotic eye and arm adding to the effect of his uniform quiet well. "So whats the plan fancy pants?" West asked with a slight still annoyed edge, the question directed at Aro as they sat down. "Well, the Target is going to a Government created Party, we're to find out who he is. And take him out, then leave. Without getting spotted or captured. And Remember we're not supposed to know each other, just act normal. And once we figure out who he is we'll move in. "

West raised an eye brow

"Act 'normal'?" She repeated, Aro paused confused for half a second, then said "Or for you West you'll have to act nicer." He added, not being able to hid his smirk as he spoke. West frowned and just grunted, "Wonderful…" She muttered. Aro smiled at her sympathetically "Well like I said before it could be worse, and maybe just try to avoid the crowd walk around the edges alone. Looking for anyone nervous or near the exits." He suggested. "Yeah alright…" West said. "I'll talk to people and see if I can find out anything strange, any hints or recent activity." Aro said turning to Missouri he went on. "Missouri you try to stay near the exits in case he makes a run for it. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good Brother." Missouri responded, West nodded in agreement. They all stood up "Who's flying?" West asked, "Polite will take us there." Missouri answered. Aro stopped for a moment noticing something…Looking from West to Missouri.

"I feel….Small…" he said noticing they both had at least a foot or more taller on him, West was unbelievably strong and Missouri was even more stronger then her. They both looked at him, Missouri smiled and hit him in the shoulder playfully. "That's because you are!" He said. Aro frowned "Well that was kind of mean…" Missouri smiled. West put an arm around Aro, "You're not THAT small, we're just both….Bigger than most people. Is all." She said. "You, yes. Missouri. No, he's just buff." Aro responded. West rolled her eyes and sighed slightly "Alright your small, so what? Your still deadly." Aro smiled slightly "C'mon lets go." He said walking past them after getting out of West's grip. "It's time to eliminate our Target…"


	2. Chapter 2

North Carolina, Aro, couldn't help but grin as he stepped off the pelican in his dark grey suit, and pants. He glanced at West Virginia next to him, she was wearing a black dress with boots, as he turned his head to look over the scene in front of him. A fancy building laid a few meters away with large black stones and a expensive looking metal stair case, rain splattered the steps as well as the overhang roof above them. "Why do you look so happy Aro?" West asked her voice edged with annoyance. Aro turned to her raising his eyebrows slightly "Well why not? It's not every day or even every week a Freelancer gets to go to a party after all. And besides, we're supposed to act normal remember?" West grunted "I don't think you were born normal Aro." She responded looking in front of them at the steps. Aro smirked and chuckled "Oh your probably right about that! Now C'mon!" He urged and started up the steps. West glanced around for Missouri, she spotted him right behind her. "Your awfully quiet." West commented as they both walked up the stairs. Missouri shrugged "Nothing to say." He said and jogged on ahead of her to catch up with his Brother.

Missouri made his way up to the doorway, Aro held the door open for him smiling. "You hold doors for Women not Soldiers" Missouri said, not in a mean way, just as a fact. "We're not Soldiers right now, and besides your my Brother. I think we can make an exception" Aro responded. Missouri nodded and entered. West came up "What was that about Women?" Aro just chuckled and they both went inside.

As Missouri Entered he walked down a short hall way and into a large room, filled with people, music, and food. He ignored the noise and walked up to a man, in a black suit. The man saw him "Hello sir, if don't mind I need your name sir?" Missouri nodded "Gabriel." He told the man, who looked down at his list "Gabriel…Gabriel…Ah! Yes, thank you sir, you may go in." Missouri nodded his thanks and walked on, ignoring the urge to look behind him and check for Aro. Who was currently walking inside, Aro walked up to the man and gave him his name "Raphael" The man nodded "Thank you sir, you may go in." Aro smiled "Thanks, by the way mind if I ask you something?" The man looked up, surprised. "Not at all sir, how may I assist you?" Aro leaned on the counter slightly, "Well, I was wondering. A friend of mine invited me here, but I don't really know much about the place. Do you mind giving me an update? I would appreciate it greatly." He asked. The man paused, then nodded "Of course! Let me just get this lady behind you, and I'll help you Sir Raphael." Aro smiled with satisfaction. "Thank you." He moved aside, as West came up. Glancing at her but making no eye contact and then moving his gaze to the room beyond.

West looked down at the man behind the counter, inwardly she was rather unhappy. And the boots she had made it hard for her to walk right, her bad leg wasn't used to not having the armor to support it. And it made her feel very awkward, and exposed as well without the armor. The man looked up, "Name please ma'am?" He asked. West shifted "Rachel." She grunted, having trouble not to sound annoyed. The man looked down "Ah yes….Rachel, thank you." West nodded, taking a deep breath to try to calm her anger as he turned and walked past Aro, into the room. She stayed near the edges of the crowd as Aro had suggested, her good Spartan hearing allowed her to listen in on Conversations though. At the same time she looked for anyone that seemed nervous, or stayed near the exits. She spotted Missouri by one of the counters near a door, sipping on a glass of water he seemed relaxed, and calm. But west saw his eyes looking around the crowd, his arms neatly by his side.

Meanwhile Aro was talking with the Man at the counter, he discovered his name was Daven. Daven stepped around, "How may I help you sir?" He asked, Aro smiled kindly more a forced smile though, "You can call me Aro if you like." He said, without explanation, Daven nodded though "Alright, uh, Aro then. How may I assist you?" He asked. "Well I'd like to know more about this party, I'm not even sure who else was invited! I didn't have time to ask my friend before we left." Aro said chuckling, it was all true though, that is if you counted the Director is his 'friend'. Daven relaxed a bit and smiled slightly, "Well Si-Aro... Most of the people invited here are either rich people, or UNSC officers. The music is mild and there's a dance court as well, most people seem to be keeping to themselves. Except a select few…Who appear to be drunk." He responded. Aro nodded followed Daven's gaze into the crowd and at a group of laughing drunk men, "I see…" He said. "Thank you, you've been a good help." Aro didn't wait and left Daven alone to continue his work as he made his way into the crowd. As he went he spotted West, at the edge of his vision.

West was trying to blend in, staying to the edges sipping her glass forcefully smiling at anyone that made eye contact with her. But also listening on the crowd, most of it was useless stuff. Comments on the party, the music, the food, complaints, jokes that were only funny to a drunk person. But she kept her ears open for anything important to their mission. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and jumped a man had come up on her, with all the music and noise she hadn't heard him coming. She turned to looked at him, "Can I help you?" She asked. The man had black slightly long hair hanging down to his ears, deep blue eyes and a generally normal build. "Hello my lady, I was just noticing you were alone. And thinking to myself, A lovely woman such as yourself shouldn't be so alone!" West wanted to slap him, and tell him to go away and never touch her again, of course, she probably would have said that to any guy no matter how polite he was. Instead though, she forced an uncomfortable smile. "Well I'm quiet used to it really, thanks though. It's nice to meet someone who's so polite." She had to force the words out, luckily the man didn't notice. He bowed slightly with a smile "It's my pleasure madam, will you join me for a dance?" He asked. West's heart plunged, instinctively she searched out Missouri or Aro, but remembered; they weren't supposed to know each other. Neither of them could help her, she was on her own. She swallowed hard, "I'd be glad to dance with you." She said nervous now. The man smiled reassuringly at her, but it only made her more nervous.

"Wonderful! Their starting a lovely song now, let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her away. West glanced around and made eye contact with Missouri, who lifted his eyebrows in a slightly shocked, slightly wondrous, questioning expression at her. West looked down, frowned and bit her lip slightly, then looked back at Missouri quickly changing her expression back to normal. Missouri nodded, understanding and turned his gaze back to the crowd. West turned to the man who asked to dance with her, "Whats your name?" He asked. West paused "Uh, Rook." The man lifted his eyebrows "Rook huh? That's an interesting name, My names Robert." He responded. "Nice name." West said, taking a deep breath. "I don't know many dance moves you know…" West said. Robert smiled "No worries, this one's easy just follow my lead." And with that he started moving, sliding in a dance with her. West felt like vomiting, but she forced a smile. As she danced she spotted Aro talking among people, he was now talking to a woman they were both laughing. West didn't understand how Aro could do that, he could get along with almost anyone. But then, the more she thought about it. How could anyone ever get along with her for that matter? And yet, Aro manage to get on her good side almost minutes after they met. And three weeks later she had tried to kill him, yet they were still friends. West shook her head slightly, _I'll never understand you Aro Honestly…_ She thought to herself.

"Something wrong?" Robert asked. "Oh no, nothing just thinking thanks." West said smiling. Robert smiled back "Alright." West felt her bad leg starting to stiffen, as the dancing moved faster more complicated. _No, no, no c'mon hang in there! Now is not the time to be stubborn leg!_ She thought to herself. But as they went on, it got harder and harder to follow up on Roberts moves, until eventually her leg was hurting more and more. She grinded her teeth, finally Robert stopped "Well I have to go now, sorry. It was nice meeting you Madam." He bowed and left the party room. West limped over to a table in a far dark corner and collapsed- as dignified as she could- onto a chair. Rubbing her bad leg "Stupid thing, of all times. You had to pick NOW to do that…" She muttered.

"Have a nice dance?" A familiar voice spoke behind her, she turned and saw Aro approached carefully, making sure no one was watching. West frowned, and didn't respond Aro went on. "Well I admit I didn't think I'd ever see you dance. You never told me you could dance! I would have invited you to more party's!" he grinned. It took west a moment to realize he was being half-sarcastic. West just grunted "I'm not in the mood for you smarky comments Aro." She muttered rubbing her leg. "Aww, but your never in the mood West." He said, chuckling. Then he stopped suddenly watching her, "Alright, seriously now. Whats wrong?" He asked.

West shifted, "Nothing." Aro sat down near her, glancing around. "Rook, this isn't the time for stubbornness." He said pretending to be more interested in his cup as he spoke. "Whats wrong?" West grunted, and shifted "Fine. My leg didn't agree with the dancing." She growled. Aro raised his hands slightly "Hey, relax. Can you make it through the night? How bad is it?" he asked. "I'll be fine, just stiff it all." West responded. "Alright, good. Be careful, go check on Missouri." Aro said quickly and quietly, as he stood up, and walked off again. West stood up as well, she looked around the exits again for anything strange. Then walked casually over to Missouri's direction, Missouri noticed her and went over to a table refilling his glass. Perfect. West thought, walking over to him. "Hello Gabriel." She said, he nodded "Hello Rachel." West tried not to react to the name, and grabbed an empty glass. People walked by them, "Nice party?" West asked. "Yeah, seems okay." Missouri said. "Just okay? Is something bothering you?" She was trying to ask him if he saw anything suspicious, but couldn't out right ask him with people nearby. Missouri sipped his glass and nodded, he paused then said. "Yeah, the drunk guys bother me. UNSC officers shouldn't be drunk." West filled her glass with water, nodding. "Anyone in particular?" She asked. Missouri pointed at a man near one of the far exits, then said "Well nice seeing you Rachel." He walked off.

 _So At least Missouri had been doing something except dancing with other guys_ , West thought. She looked around for Aro, and spotted him moving calmly through the crowd towards the far exit. They made eye contact, West raised her eyebrows. _is it time?_

Aro nodded.

It was time.


	3. Chapter 3

Missouri carefully made his way through the crowd of people in front of him, his eyes locked on the target. He sensed Aro come next to him, and whispered quietly in his ear. "You take the right flank, Rook will go left and I'll take center." Missouri gave just a slight nod, and Aro moved away. Missouri didn't take his eyes off the target, he was an older man in a black suit, and grey Shirt. The man was shifting nervously, standing near an exit, watching the people around him with wary eyes. As Missouri broke away from the crowd, he approached him calmly hands at his sides relaxed expression. At the edge of his vision he spotted West in the shadow of a Colum, he didn't see Aro but knew his brother must be nearby. _Stay relaxed, approach calmly…Easy as cake._ Missouri thought to himself, as he came up on the man. The man locked eye with him, Missouri forced a smile. "Hello!" The man stepped back, looking at Missouri's robotic arm and eyes, looking nervous. _Aro should have done this, where is he? I'm not exactly good at looking 'nice and harmless'._ "Who are you?" The man asked stepped back again. Missouri came closer, West shifted closer as well this time their target noticed this as well. He hesitated, then turned and ran through the door behind him, Missouri cursed under his breath. And dashed after the man. West right behind him, still no sigh of Aro. "Where is Aro?" Missouri asked as they chased the man, "I have no clue!" West yelled back. Missouri sped up, rounding a corner he came to a sudden halt, West smacked into his back. "Ow! Da** it Missouri!" She cursed stepping back.

Missouri however was too busy grinning to respond.

Aro was blocking the hall way, and their target was between them both, West shifted to stand besides Missouri. The man looked very much worried now, sweating and panting hard. Aro stepped forwards, "Now, it's not very nice to run away from a conversation." He said, "I think you should come with us…Or if you choose not too…" He trailed off, and smiled. The man looked between them both, "I didn't do anything…" His voice was shaking, and he was clearly lying. Aro shrugged "I didn't ask if you did, you're coming with us, dead or alive…. Missouri." Aro nodded towards his brother. Who stepped forwards, and put a robotic hand on the man. The man jumped and tried to get out of his grip "I didn't do anything!" Missouri grasped both his shoulders. "Not my problem." And he lifted the man up onto his shoulder, without even losing breath. They walked down the hall way, West stood beside's Aro. "I expected this to be harder." She commented. Aro shrugged, not sure what to say to that. "Let's take the back exit I'd brother try to not have to explain why we're carrying this guy around." Missouri nodded.

They walked out into the rain again as a pelican landed, Missouri carried the now knock-out target into the back of the pelican and dropped him into a seat he strapped him in. West glanced around "Where's our armor? I can't stand wearing this thing any longer."

About 30 minutes later.

They were all sitting in the pelican flying back to Mother of Invention. West was asleep, her bad leg propped up on a box in her white armor. They all had their armor back as well as the AI's, Beta appeared by Aro's shoulder. "Does she always sleep so hard?" She asked, no one in particular. "I'm sure she's fine Beta." Aro responded. Yawning a bit himself, "It has been a long day. And besides, we all know how Rook is, she's stubborn. And she's not very social, this was probably harder for her then for me. Because we all know no one can resist my smile!" To empathize the point he grinned. Missouri rolled his eyes, And Beta smiled. "What?" Aro said acting innocent as he grinned at his brother. "Never mind." Missouri responded. "If you s-" Aro was cut off as the Pelican rocked and a loud BANG! Filled their ears. "What was that?" He stood up, grabbing part of the pelican. "Pilot!" He asked called, glancing at Missouri he said. "Wake West up, I'm going to go see what's going on." Missouri nodded "Oh yay, leave me to wake up the Aggressive, snappy as heck Spartan II." He said, sarcastically. Aro smirked "Exactly!" He said as he made his way carefully up the pelican, which was still rocking back and forth.

Missouri unstrapped himself and shifted down the seats to West's seat, he shook her gently. "Rook." West shifted but didn't wake, "West!" Missouri hissed louder shaking her more. "Wake up!" West jumped up suddenly, Missouri Caught her fist as she went to punch him. "Hey! Relax! It's me, Gabriel." He said West panted slightly, taking a deep breath she relaxed. "Oh, Gabriel….Whats going on?" She asked noticed the rocking of the pelican. "I don't know, my brother is going to ask the Pilot and asked me to wake you up. Sorry." Missouri responded glancing around. "It's fine…" West said.

Aro meanwhile opened the door to the pelican hatch and walked in, "Pioli-" He stopped short.

"Guys…I think we have a problem…"

"What is it?" West called.

"There is no more pilot."


	4. Chapter 4

West stood up and soon regretted it as the plan rocked, Missouri grabbed her shoulder and sat her back down before she fell. "What do you mean the pilot's gone?" She asked, "I mean, Rook, there's a giant piece of shrapnel through her chest, and you should be glad we're wearing helmets right now." Aro responded from the cockpit. "I can't see what happened…" Aro said looking around. "One moment." He went quiet for a long time, West worked with Missouri to try and get the magnetic boots working. "Y'know if this was Spartan armor it'd be ten times easier." She muttered. "Well we have to make do with what we have." Missouri said. "Ah I got it!" he declared as his boots suddenly slammed into the deck. A few seconds later West had hers too, "No more worrying about flying away…" They grabbed their guns and made their way up to the cotpit.

West stepped into the right sweeping the area, Missouri did left. Aro looked at them, he was upside-down on ceiling with Beta's image right-side up on the dashboard of the plan. Both Missouri and West looked up, "….Only you would have a logical reason for being up there Aro….Only you." West muttered, Missouri chuckled they lowered their rifles. Aro smiled under his helmet, then went back to what he was doing. He pulled out a panel in the roof and picked up a bunch of floating wires. "Okay…Beta…The…Red wire? Or black? Er…" He sounded slightly confused, as Beta spoke to him. "The red wire dear." She said with a slight happy cheer in her tone of voice. West walked around the cotpit, shrapnel was everywhere including a large piece pinning the body of the pilot to her seat. "So…What…Someone shots at us and doesn't come to finish the job?" West says, Missouri looks at the controls and messes around with them. West doesn't ask why, or what he's doing and just keeps looking around. "Ah ah! Beta your wonderful!" Aro suddenly declared, Beta smiled and almost looked embarrassed. West glanced up, "Whats going on?" She asked. "One second." Aro said, tying to wires together and tapping another two back together he closed the panel. "Brother! Try the throttle!" he called down to Missouri. Who nodded and pushed on the stick, used to drive the pelican. West felt a jolt go out through the plan's bulk, it shook and begane to move. "Ah aha! Aha! It works! The Engines must be fine, just the power grid is messed up." Aro says West could practically imagine him grinning under his helmet, Missouri chuckled. "Can you come down now? Your starting to make me neausauted." West said sarcastically. "Why? I like it up here!" Aro cheered. West rolled her eyes, "Get down before I come and get you!" She huffed and muttered quietly "Child."

"I can be immature sometimes!" Aro said hearing her, as he walked down the wall and back down to the floor. Even with the armor, she could see he was rather proud of himself. "Now….Let's see if we can get moving." Missouri sat down in the pilot's seat and pushed the throttle, glancing at the radar west said "Hey guys…What if the person that shot at us is still here?" "I hadn't thought of that actually." Aro said, "I suppose we'd be in trouble…I'd better go see if I can get the cannons working." He said turning to walk off.

"You might want to hurry…" West said.

"Let me guess…Our friends our back?"

"Missile incoming!" Missouri said.

"Yep, their back." West responded.


	5. Chapter 5

"Incoming!" Missouri said as red lights flashed across the console, buttons flashing in bright lights and sounds. Confusion filled his mind, as he didn't know what any of them did. He took a deep breath, and calmed himself. _Think clearly._ He pushed the throttle forwards as much as he could, "What direction is it coming from?" Aro asked standing behind his chair. "Our six'O Clock" Missouri responded. Watching the radar as the missile came closer, he kept going strait though. "Brother?" Aro asked, Missouri didn't respond to focused. "300 yards." Beta echoed, looking worried.

"200 yards, until impact." Missouri kept going strait forwards.

"100 yards until impact."

"50 yards until impact…"

"20 yards!"

"10 yards!"

Missouri pulled the pelican to the right suddenly flanking the missile and pushing himself back into the chair with the force. No one made a sound as they leveled out, no explosion? "Beta?" Missouri panted, out of breath. "Unknown location of missile." She said, Missouri relaxed though and sighed. "I think it passed under us." He responded. "No….It didn't!" Aro said pointing ahead, "What?!" Missouri exclaimed as he saw the Missile coming at them head on. "Oh da**!" Just then their world was filled with painfully bright white, then Missouri vision was filled with darkness.

Missouri blinked a few times, clearing the blurring whiteness from his eyes. He felt his hands still clamped around the throttle stick, his one real hand he could no longer feel, he realized he'd been holding it so tightly that the blood flow stopped. And had to use his robotic arm to release his grip, sighing as the blood starting flowing again. He wasn't sure why this was the first thing he noticed when he woke, but soon enough his mind cleared and other questions came to mind. _Why am I not dead?_ This seemed to be the most important one, _Where's Aro and West?_ he glanced around, the front of the pelican's window was shattered and dinted, but no burnt marks or any sigh of an explosion. _Was it fake? A dud?_ He didn't know, he got his legs out from the console and got out of the seat standing up. Pieces of shrapnel and junk floated by, gently bouncing off the roof and wall of the pelican. He spotted Aro, his brother's armor was scratched up and his back was laying on the dash board his arms draped over the throttles and buttons his feet floating off the ground slowly. Clearly knocked out cold. Missouri tilted his helmet slightly, trying to figure out how he had gotten like that, it didn't make sense. Logically, he'd be thrown _backwards_ not forwards. And why was his armor scratched up and dinted on the front, not the back? And if he had been thrown forwards why was the dashboard still in one piece? Missouri shook his head slightly more worried about Aro then why he was like that, then suddenly a thought came to mind…..Slowly he turned his head to the right towards the back wall…..

There was a indention in the back wall, the shape of Aro's front armor.

"…That's gotta hurt…." Missouri muttered quietly. He walked over to Aro, walking around a large piece of shrapnel he was about to call out to Aro when his boot hit something hard and metal, a loud Clank! Echo through the cockpit, he glanced down…

"Watch where your walking Dimwit!" West snapped "That was my head you just ran into!" Missouri stepped back lifting his hand defensively "Hey hey! Sorry! Calm down." He tried not to take it personally knowing West was just in a bad mood. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah just a bit dizzy and a large head ache, no help from you." West muttered. "I didn't see you there, sorry, don't get angry with me get angry at the guys who did this to us Rook." Missouri responded neutrally. Stepping around her as West stood up. "Sorry." She responded, Missouri nodded "It's fine." He walked towards Aro who was starting to float upwards, gently grabbing his boots and putting them of the floor, the magnetic attachments automatically sealed him to the floor. "Aro?" Missouri gently shook him, "Raphael?" Missouri shook him again. Aro suddenly grabbed Missouri's Elbows with a tight tense grip, bringing his feet up and hitting Missouri in the chest, but because of the low gravity it didn't do anything. "Aro, it's me! Relax! " Missouri said loosening his grip a little, Aro paused before responding. "New lesson. Never shake awake a guy who just got thrown face first into the wall. Sorry, I reacted first and thought later. By the way, don't let go of me yet." Missouri tilted his helmet "Why?" he asked, "Because I think my boots are magnetically stuck to your armor." Aro said. "And, If you let go of me and I start floating I think I might throw up in my armor, which would be very much unpleasant." Missouri chuckled at the calm way Aro explained this. "Hey, you find it funny, I sure don't. This current position is rather awkward." Aro said. "Sorry brother." Missouri responded. West walked over to them, and stopped.

"What on earth are you two doing?!" Aro felt very uncomfortable right then, "Er, does dancing sound like a good excuse?" Aro asked. "No, and I don't think either of you dance." West said folding her arms. "Actually I do dance very well, thank you. And my boots are magnetically stuck to my Brothers chest plate." Aro explained. "Can we fix this now? I'm starring to have trouble telling which way is up." Aro asked. "Right." Missouri responded, he turned off the magnets in Aro's boots, and placed them on the floor before Aro turned them back on, they hit the floor with a loud clank. "That's much better." Aro said, "How do you feel?" Missouri asked, pointing at the outline of Aro's armor behind him.

"Oh that….Yeah, just a bit shaken up, queasy, and I feel like I broke the entire front half of my body? Yeah besides that I'm wonderful thanks." He said sarcastically.

Missouri didn't get to respond as there was a groaning sound followed by three loud bangs, the hull of the pelican shook suddenly. "What was that?" West asked, "I do not know." Missouri answered, " I say we g-" he was cut off as suddenly all the floating junk fell back into the floor, and he felt his gut plummet. Aro coughed suddenly, making a gagging sound, "Brother?" Missouri asked worried, Aro took his helmet off and fell to his knee's vomiting on the floor of the pelician. West stepped back "Ooohhhhh…Crud….Thats nasty." Aro panted hard, "Well….There's goes lunch. At least that's over now." He muttered spitting, wiping his chine and standing up. "Now let's go kill whoever did this to us." He said with venom in his voice as he put his helmet back on. "Also noticed gravity's back up." Missouri nodded "Are you okay?" he asked "I'll be fine." Aro assured him, checking the scanners. "I think they've attached some ship to us and our dragging us into their cruiser." He said. Missouri nodded in agreement so did West, "Well what do you say? Shall we go say hello to our friends?" He asked.

"I say we go give a knock on their door."


	6. Chapter 6 (Final)

West watched as Aro paced back and forth on the pelican's cotpit, muttering under his breath for a moment. He looked up then shook his head, cursing, he paced again. Letting out a frustrated growl, West looked at Missouri "Whats up with him? Does he have ants in his brain or something?" Missouri raised an eyebrow to the comment, "Ant in his brains? What? Did you just make that up Rook? And I don't know, I think he's trying to figure our situation out. I'd suggest leaving him be." The green freelancer responded, "Yes I did, and alright…" West said glancing over at Aro. Who was still pacing back and forth, he growled shaking his head fiddling with his combat knife. Then snapped his fingers so suddenly it made West jump, "Yes!" Aro said smiling. West raised an eyebrow, "Uh….Aro? Care to explain?" She asked. "I got it!" Aro went on, turning to them looking rather pleased of himself. "This isn't as I initially thought, I thought perhaps a much larger ship had attacked us. But I was wrong, first- if it was a full cruiser then we'd be dead, second- If they wanted us alive where is the cruiser? And why wouldn't beta pick it up? I believe we were attacked by something much smaller, maybe a modified Pelican or Dropship…And, I concluded that we must have been attacked by our rebel friends. They probably thought we'd have our prisoner aboard this ship, and wanted to kill him so there'd be no witnesses, plus they'd eliminate three freelancers as well. But-By luck or skill we survived, and we're being dragged by their ship above. As we all can see, hence the gravity we must be inside their shields. And here's are advantage, they haven't come inside yet, they probably think we're all dead, AND we don't have the prisoner, he was sent on a different pelican." No one said anything for a minute.

"How in the world did you figure all that out in the last….What?! Eight minutes?!" West asked, Aro was smiling from ear to ear. "The human mind is capable of a lot more than people give credit, when used right that is." Was Aro's response. West shook her head, "Wow, is all I can say Aro. Okay so whats the plan? We don't have Jet packs so we can't really get to their ship even though its above us…" West asked. Missouri nodded in agreement to her question, "She has a point, however the fact they are right above us gives us an advantage." He said. Aro nodded "I thought of that already." He said "West remember our first mission together?" West nodded "Yeah why?" Aro smirked widely, West thought about it a moment. "Remember how we had landed?" West realized what he was saying. "Oh no, no no! We're NOT doing THAT again!" She said stepping back. Aro couldn't help but smile, "I thought it was rather fun!" he said. "Fun?! Fun?! It was _Terrifying!_ " West said.

Missouri looked between them confused, "What? What mission?" He asked. Aro lifted his hands slightly "Okay okay Rook calm down, I thought you might say that and I came up with another plan." He said chuckling. "And Brother on our first mission we used the jets on my boots to fly down and land on a rooftop, West had to hold onto me. She didn't like it as much as I did I think. " he said. Turning more serious he went on, "Anyways I'll show you." Aro walked into the back of the pelican picking up his bow and Pistols as he did. He crouched down to one of the boxes laid under the seats and opened one taking out the hilt of an Energy sword. "This will do the job just fine I think, cut a hole into our roof and their floor." He said looking up at West and Missouri. "Sounds good to me brother!" Missouri said, West nodded. "Alright, load up and lets move out." Aro said. As they all took up their scattered weapons and reloaded ammo. West had her SMG in hand, and Missouri his Assault Rifle, "Brother mind helping me out with some of that muscle of yours?" Aro asked, Missouri nodded walking over and looking down at Aro with his Silver visor. "Of course, how can I help?" He asked "I need a lift." Aro responded, "Up to the roof." He explained pointing upwards, when Missouri continued to stare at him. "Ah, okay. Just don't kick me in the face please?" Missouri said, as Aro turned around and Missouri quickly hosted him up. West shifted her weight from foot to foot as she watched, clicking the safety on her SMG off and on.

Aro activated the sword and started cutting into the roof, after West clicked the safety for the eighth time Aro said "If you don't mind that's rather distracting, and I AM holding a boiling hot piece of light shaped plasma right above my _head_ ". West stopped, "Thank you." Aro said continuing to cut into the roof. He got on the last part and put a hand on the circle he had cut out. "Okay, get ready in case this thing is too heavy for me to hold up." He said, Missouri tensed and nodded getting ready. Aro cut the last bit, and felt the weight of the ton of steel press down on his hands. He let out a fast breath, "They don't make the armor on this thing out of wood that's for sure." He said in a strained voice, Missouri stepped back and Aro let it clank to the ground. "Okay, time to say hello to our friends!" Aro said.

A few minutes later inside the Rebel ship.

A guard walked down the back of the ship, crates were stacked on either sides and a few things scattered here and there. The lights flickered slightly as he walked, his boot creating a soft echo every time they hit the metal flooring. He sighed, bored and tired, "Why do they even need us?" He muttered, "I'm bored out of my F*** mind here!" He walked past some of the crates, the lights flicker out for half a second, and he suddenly felt a hand on his mouth and neck, he dropped his rifle out of surprise as his air flow got cut off and blackness over took him.

"Tell me why I can't kill him again Aro?" West grumbled over the COM's, as she dragged the guard's out-cold body behind a crate. "I prefer not to kill unless we have to." Aro said. "Oh what you're a hero now?"

West said "He would have shot you if he saw you." Aro glanced at her from the shadows of the wall, "And if he had saw us I would him killed him, silently." He responded. West grunted "Why take the chance? Whats one more dead guy? I've killed plenty of people it's what I do, it's all I know. The sooner you realize that, the better. I'd kill anyone, if I had the reason. " West growled, "Yes I know you tried to kill me remember? And Ro-" he was cut off "Shut it!" Missouri snapped "Now's not the time, West chill out and deal with it. We can use him to get information later, stop being such as pain in the ass and relax." He said over the COM's looking at West. "You're not my father don't act like it." West growled, "No." Missouri said "I'm not, but I am older then you, and your endangering our operation and decreasing the success of our mission, and if something goes wrong it'll be your fault. We've already been delayed enough, let's get moving. And deal with this matter later. " He said, neutrally, not angrily but more of a matter-of-fact tone.

West sighed, and seemed to give up. "Fine." She said. Missouri nodded "Let's take out the other guards next. Aro you take left I take right, West you go for the driver. Sync?" He said. "Sync." Aro said "Sync." West repeated. "…..Now!" Missouri jumped up at the guard on the right, who looked shocked to see him, his moment of shock gave Missouri the second he needed to kick his legs out from under him. And bring his elbow down on the man's head, as that same moment Aro seemed to almost materialize form thin air and knock the other guard off balance, giving a quick punch to his throat and knocking him out instantly. West jogged up into the Cotpit put a hand over the drivers mouth, she snapped his neck quickly. She turned around to see Missouri standing behind her. "Rook." He said looking down at her, "What did I just get through telling you before?" he asked. "To stop being a pain in the ass?" West echoed. "We could have interrogated him." Missouri said, getting to the point. "He's a pilot he wouldn't know anything." West said. "Pilots would know locations and addresses, types of shipments, from who and to where." Missouri said, "And I gave you a order not too, not just because it's a waste of human life, but because they could have useful information." He said. West starred up into his silver visor, "Your. Not. My. Sargent." She said slowly, "If you don't like the way I do things, then it's not my problem. Deal with it." She growled. Aro looked at Missouri who nodded slightly at him, he stepped back and started tying up the guards. Missouri turned back to West, "West Virginia, don't forget there's a chain of command here, and just because you're a Spartan doesn't make you any better than anyone else. Especially not someone who's older and more experienced then you, and has looked over the situation and made a decision based on that. I gave you an order, I shouldn't even have to tell you _why_ you should trust my command, and trust that I have a logical reason for giving you that order." Missouri said. "And now, because of what you've done, we've lost valuable information that could have been used."

West hissed clenching her hands, "I never said I was better than anyone, I'm just trying to prove a point. I'm not like you. I was raised to kill, nothing more, nothing less. " She said. "And fine, your right. I made a mistake, and I disobeyed your orders. Okay? Leave me alone now." She said. "We're all trained too Rook, Spartans are soldiers, trained to complete missions, not killers without a cause, you've obviously forgotten your training, and using it to satisfy your own twisted ego Agent." Missouri said. "Twisted Ego?! I'm a MONSTER! Don't you get that?! All I know how to do is fight, is kill people. The Spartan programed turned me into a Monster, anything I had to do in order to survive, and I only trusted my team. Until they all died!" West growled, Missouri looked at her "You need to put the past behind you, I don't care West. Your acting like a child, I myself lost over 30,000 men. And I don't use that number lightly, and yet I still go and comfort my terrified daughter from her own past and nightmares, putting my own behind me. Your becoming a mother, you need to learn to forget your past and think about the future. Think about someone besides _Yourself_. Your not in the Spartan Program anymore, you're not suffering, but other people still are. So get up and help someone not as fortunate as you." Missouri said, he walked past her without another word and into the cotpit, taking the drivers body out he sat in the chair. "Now let's go home, it's been a long day." He said.

"Hoome sweet home oh how I missed you my dear! Oh how I can't wait to see you once more~!" Aro suddenly said from the back of the plan in a sing-song type tone. "Oh how I can't think of more words right now! And I think I'll shut up before I embarrass myself anymore…." He walked over to them, "Home sweet home! I can't wait to see you my dear! Once more in your…Your…Er…Dang it." West gave Aro a strange look, he was acting very strange indeed. "Um….Aro…Are you okay?" She asked. " Well, yeah I think so." Aro responded, "Actually I'm not sure, I feel very strange." He concluded. "I think perhaps the side effects of getting impelled into a two ton steel wall might be coming on… I think I'll go take a nap while we head back if you don't mind." With that he walked off to the back of the ship to sleep. "…Missouri?"

"What?"

"Your brother is the weirdest man I have ever met."

"Yeah, but that's why he's so likable. And actually he's very logical, but a lot of people in the world seem to class logical as weird."

"He's still crazy."

"Yes. Yes he is."

"Your pretty weird too actually."

"Thank you."

 **Another old RvB story, again its a bit messy cause its old but still hope you enjoyed it c:.**


End file.
